


Rainy Nights, Pervy Adrien, & New Discoveries

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's highkey delusional, Cute, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Trash, Pervy Adrien, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: The model stops, takes a deep breath, and—hears voices."...think that was weird?""Oh, Mari! Don't worry about it. I'm sure Adrien is fine...," a high-pitched voice trails off.Adrien presses his ear up against the trapdoor, his interest sparked."He's been acting funny lately... Do you think I did something to scare him off?"Who is she talking to?"No, no. Boys are just weird, Marinette."There's a snort. Then, "You're telling me. I feel like he's sending me a bunch of mixed-signals. I just don't want to get my hopes up."There's a tinkling laughter that sounds strangely like the ringing of bells. "If Adrien doesn't like you, then that's his loss!"Adrien abruptly jerks his head up, knocking it against the trapdoor. There's a gasp of surprise and a frantic whisper as Adrien throws the trapdoor open. His gaze flies around the room, and he catches sight of something small and red zoom behind Marinette's desktop. He stumbles through the entrance to Marinette's room, eyes wide."A-Adrien?"





	Rainy Nights, Pervy Adrien, & New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> This one-shot is rated PG-13 because it deals with mild sexual themes.
> 
> Nothing super sinful, though. Sorry, loves. ;p
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Never in a million years would Marinette Dupain-Cheng picture herself where she is at this very moment. 15-year-old Marinette would be over the moon and word-vomiting like a madwoman. However, 17-year-old Marinette knows very well what exactly she's doing and how to avoid embarrassing herself. Well, most of the time.

"Yep. And then Chloé called her mom to come get us. That's probably one of the only good memories I have with her," Adrien chuckles. Marinette smiles from her position in front of him.

Lord, you probably won't even believe what's going on!

"Really? Are you trying to tell me that Chloé was once a decent person?" Marinette mocks a gasp of surprise.

Adrien laughs whole-heartedly, nearly losing his grip on her hair. "Believe it or not, Mari." A light pink blush colors his cheeks as he smiles endearingly at the back of her head. "Hair-tie?" Marinette complies and hands him the hair-tie she's been clutching between her nimble fingers. "Thanks. And... there!"

The small braid thumps lightly against the back of Marinette's neck. She reaches her hands up and gently feels the braid running down her scalp. She grins and turns to meet Adrien's shocking green eyes. "It feels great! I didn't know you could braid well."

Adrien stares at her a little longer than he means to, lips parted and eyes filled with desire.

Okay, so this is clearly not the pair that you knew. A lot has changed.

No, Marinette was never able to gather the courage up to ask Adrien out. In fact, the only reason that he's here with her right now is because they had been assigned partners for a project and had ended up together in 10th grade. Once Marinette got past the whole 'blushing/stuttering' mess, talking to Adrien got easier and easier. So naturally, they became something along the lines of best friends. They don't have the same relationship as Marinette and Alya or Adrien and Nino do, though. Their bond is... special.

Of course, neither of them know about the whole 'Ladybug/Chat Noir' thing. Adrien fell for Mari all on his own.

Rain attacks the windows of Marinette's room, and thunder rumbles in the distance. Tom and Sabine were mid-delivery when the storm hit, and had called Marinette to tell her they couldn't come home until later that night. Tom had even asked to talk to Adrien about not getting any 'ideas.' Marinette had so graciously turned crimson at the conversation taking place on speaker, and quickly steered the discussion in another direction.

"Want to watch a movie?" Marinette asks, eyes glittering with mundane excitement.

 ***Adrien's Imagination***  
_Marinette kneads the hem of her shirt between her fingers and bites her bottom lip. "Can I tell you a secret?" Her voice is husky and filled with undeniable lust as she looks up at him with a lidded and heavily suggestive gaze._

 ***Reality***  
"Adrien?" Marinette leans forward onto her knees and waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

 ***Adrien's Imagination***  
_The mischievous girl smirks and leans forward onto her knees. She crawls one step forward, her shirt hanging down from her chest, unattached, and Adrien has a clear view of her lacy pink bra cupping her round and soft-looking mounds._ His legs go numb as something concealed by his jeans twitches beneath the denim fabric.

This, of course, leads to further thoughts of Marinette without a bra to hold the sacred ground at bay, and Adrien feels his jeans grow significantly tighter around the groin area.

 ***Reality***  
Marinette pokes his cheek in an attempt to bring him out of his stupor. "Adrien? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Adrien finds himself blinking at her slowly before registering the fact that his slight arousal was born of nothing more than hormones and imagination. However, the view remains, and the poor, oblivious bluenette probably has no idea.

Out of respect and embarrassment, Adrien looks away politely. "Sorry. What was the question?" His cheeks burn, and he gnaws on his bottom lip.

"Um... do you want to watch—Adrien, are you okay?" She frowns in concern when he crosses his legs and turns away from her with a grimace.

His face lights up like a fire cracker, and he struggles to his feet. Without looking at her, he says, "Yeah! Just, uh—bathroom break!" He yanks open the trapdoor and scurries down the stairs waiting beneath.

"Uh..." Marinette glances at the bathroom connected to her room, then back at the trapdoor again. "Right."

Adrien sprints down into the living room and occupies the nearest bathroom. He closes the door behind him and leans against it. He chances a look down and finds himself further humiliated at the tent-like shape the front of his pants has taken. Hopefully Mari hadn't seen.

The pocket inside of his white flannel rustles, and Plagg floats out, a lazy smirk shaping his small mouth. "Nice going, Romeo," he snorts, eyeing the flushed model up and down.

Adrien glares, blush still heavily adorning his cheeks. "Sh-shut up, Plagg. It's not like I can help it." Plagg chortles at this remark and back-flips in mid-air. "Especially when she looks at me like  _that_..."

"I don't think she meant to," Plagg reasons, grabbing his chubby paw-feet and bouncing around. 

A sigh of exasperation escapes Adrien's mouth as he runs a hand through his already disheveled blonde hair. "I know! And that's just the issue! No matter what she does or looks like, she still comes off as incredibly sexy and beautiful!" He groans and face-palms. "How did everything lead up to this?"

"Well isn't that the question of year," the kwami states sarcastically, yawning like the little munchkin he is.

Adrien glares at the magical being. "Aren't you just  _so_  helpful."

Plagg sighs in a very fatigued way, vaguely reminding Adrien of an old man. "Look, kid. I can't give you the answers to life. I would if I could—but I can't. I've been with you for two years now, and I've learned a lot about you. I don't say this often, but I've become pretty fond of you, Adrien. I want what's best for you. I'm not really sure what advice to give you because I'm not human, and I don't experience some of the... physical... things you do." Adrien's cheeks turn scarlet, but he says nothing. "As for Mari... well, I know quite a few things about her that you don't. I know that she's possibly going through something similar and—"

"Do you think she feels the same way I do?" Adrien interrupts excitedly, eyes glistening.

Plagg smirks. "That's something you get to figure out on your own." Before Adrien can protest, Plagg continues. "Ready to go get 'er, tiger?"

Adrien's eyes spark. "Yeah!"

He makes sure that all is calm before unlocking the door and marching towards the stairs leading up to Marinette's bedroom. 

_I'm gonna do it. This whole thing is fucking torture! I'm just going to tell her how I feel._

The model stops, takes a deep breath, and—hears voices.

"...think that was weird?"

"Oh, Mari! Don't worry about it. I'm sure Adrien is fine...," a high-pitched voice trails off.

Adrien presses his ear up against the trapdoor, his interest sparked.

"He's been acting funny lately... Do you think I did something to scare him off?"

_Who is she talking to?_

"No, no. Boys are just weird, Marinette."

There's a snort. Then, "You're telling me. I feel like he's sending me a bunch of mixed-signals. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

There's a tinkling laughter that sounds strangely like the ringing of bells. "If Adrien doesn't like you, then that's his loss!"

Adrien abruptly jerks his head up, knocking it against the trapdoor. There's a gasp of surprise and a frantic whisper as Adrien throws the trapdoor open. His gaze flies around the room, and he catches sight of something small and red zoom behind Marinette's desktop. He stumbles through the entrance to Marinette's room, eyes wide.

"A-Adrien?"

He turns to look at Marinette, hair wild and eyes still inordinately open.

"W-was that a Kwami?!" The question is out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Dread, fear, horror, and confusion fill Marinette's expression. " _What?_ "

Adrien stares at the desktop computer resting on Marinette's desk. He takes a step towards it. "A  _Kwami_." He turns to look at her, realization dawning his face.

_Everything makes sense now._

"Don't tell me you don't know what a Kwami is,  _Ladybug_."

Marinette's eye twitches. "What did you just call me...?"

Adrien cocks an eyebrow and crosses his arms. " _Ladybug_ ," he repeats.

A grimace pulls at her expression. "Oh yeah? Where's your proof?"

Adrien scoffs. "I don't need proof! I just heard you  _talking_  to your Kwami! Then, I watched her fly behind your computer!"

Marinette opens her mouth to argue before shutting it with an odd expression. "How do you know what a Kwami is?"

At this, Adrien says nothing.

_Well shit._

_._

_._

_._

_"Chat?"_

Adrien chuckles nervously. "Hi," he waves at her, "I'm Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, and I think I'm in love with you."

Marinette gapes for a full minute before slapping herself lightly and speaking. "Hi. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I think I'm in love with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> AWWW THE LITTLE FLUFFY CHILDREN ARE BACK AGAIN!
> 
> I'm such an adrienette fanatic, I'm sorry. XD
> 
> GO CHECK OUT MY FICS 'letters from her' AND 'Camp Miraculous'!
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
